Lazy Evening
by picascribit
Summary: After the day's broadcast, Cecil goes home to Carlos. Spoilers for Episode 35, "Lazy Day". CecilxCarlos sexy fluff. No tentacles.


The front door was unlocked, but that was no surprise. The Sheriff's Secret Police had copies of everyone's keys, and they did a good job at keeping thieves at bay. Most of the other things in Night Vale that could get into one's home would not be deterred by something as mundane as a locked door. Cecil heard singing coming from the direction of the bathroom, and smiled.

Carlos - perfectly imperfect Carlos - entered the bedroom a moment later, chest glistening with moisture, hips swathed in a towel. His beautiful hair fell in wet, black snakes over his forehead and ears, and almost to his shoulders. He grinned when he saw Cecil sitting on the bed.

"I thought I might be seeing you," he said, leaning down to greet his boyfriend with a damp kiss.

"Mmmm ... Were you listening to the show?" asked Cecil, tongue flicking out to taste Carlos's full lower lip.

"Always. You know I can't resist your 'radio voice'."

"Is that so?" Cecil murmured, voice dropping into the slightly lower register and slow, even cadence he used when he was on the air. "Neat."

"Mmmm," Carlos shivered.

Cecil grinned and wrapped his arms around Carlos's waist, pulling him closer. The towel came loose and fell to the floor, forgotten.

"It sounds like you've been very productive today." Cecil's tongue traced a circle around Carlos's navel. Carlos made a sounds and buried his hands in Cecil's hair. "If you want to take a nap, I completely understand," Cecil continued, nuzzling at the dark, springy hair that grew on Carlos's abdomen. "You deserve a rest. Why don't you lie down and relax, and I'll see that you're properly taken care of?"

His arms tightened around Carlos's waist, and he tumbled him onto the neatly-made bed. He found Carlos's mouth again and kissed him deeply, as his hands wandering over flawless damp brown skin. Carlos's fingers went to the buttons of his shirt - his usual jacket and tie had been left in the car; the day was simply too hot for them - and he pulled them open, one by one, before unfastening Cecil's belt.

"Still so industrious." Cecil gave a deep chuckle. "That's enough of that. You're _resting_ now." He quickly shed the rest of his clothing before taking Carlos in his arms once more. "Now, relax," he said, "and let. Cecil. Take. Care. Of. You." Each word was punctuated with a kiss that landed a little farther down Carlos's delightfully furry chest.

His teeth fastened on a dark brown nipple, and Carlos gasped. He teased at it playfully, nibbling and licking, until Carlos moaned, "K-keep talking."

Cecil grinned into Carlos's chest. "What shall I talk about?" he asked, dropping his voice lower still.

"_Quark_ - anything, Cecil. Just talk to me."

"Shall I talk about how it was _so hot_ today at the station, and I didn't want to do anything, and I could not stop thinking about you? I thought about you mowing the lawn, getting all hot and sweaty. I bet you weren't even wearing a shirt under your lab coat, were you?" He ran his tongue up the center of Carlos's chest.

"N-no," Carlos panted. "Just the lab coat and my scrub pants. It was too hot for anything else."

"Mmmm," rumbled Cecil. "And when you were cleaning out the closet, I imagined you bending over, moving boxes around, your perfect, beautiful bottom sticking up in the air, and I just wanted to touch it so much." His hand slipped underneath Carlos, giving him a squeeze. "I got so hard thinking about you, and I just didn't care about anything else that was happening. I wanted to touch myself, but Intern Maureen was right there, so I couldn't. I had to wait."

"That doesn't sound like much fun," sighed Carlos.

"You're worth it," Cecil murmured, lips brushing against his boyfriend's glorious belly. "When I saw you come out of the shower, it made my whole day worthwhile. When I'm here, touching you, tasting you, nothing else matters."

His tongue traced the crease of Carlos's groin, and Carlos whimpered. Cecil pushed his thighs apart and settled between them.

"It might be difficult to keep talking while I do this," he teased, rubbing his lips along the hard shaft of Carlos's cock. "Should I - not? Maybe you'd like me to tell you what's going on at Flakey-O's instead?"

"Oh, _carbon_, Cecil! _Please!_" Carlos moaned, tugging at his hair.

Cecil gave another throaty chuckle. He took Carlos's exquisite cock in his hand, sliding back the foreskin and letting his tongue curl lazily around the smooth head. Carlos's curses dissolved into incoherent broken sounds spanning at least three languages and a scientific formula.

"Beautiful Carlos. Darling, perfect Carlos," Cecil murmured before taking him in his mouth.

When Carlos came, calling out his name over and over again, and declaring that energy was Cecil times the speed of light squared, Cecil smiled and crawled up the bed to lie down beside his panting boyfriend.

"Feeling more relaxed now?" he asked, kissing him.

"Very," sighed Carlos. "What about you, though?"

"Hmmm. I did have an idea about that." He reached for the nightstand drawer where Carlos kept the lube and condoms.

Afterwards, lying drowsy and blissful and slightly sticky in one another's arms, Carlos asked, "Have I mentioned recently how much I love you?"

"Not since breakfast," said Cecil happily.

Then, they took a nap.


End file.
